


The Light of Our Darkness

by simplymissy



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Love, SethKate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymissy/pseuds/simplymissy
Summary: After being a vessel for Amaru, Kate Fuller was ready to give up. But Seth's steady presence gave her the support she needed to recover and learn to live again. Five years following her rescue, Kate and Seth experience one of life's greatest blessings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll so I'm trying to get back into writing fan fiction again. It's been a few years and I think that I lost my touch. But after becoming obsessed with FDTD and SethKate, I decided to give writing another shot. I have a few more ideas for additional SethKate fics that I would really love to write and hope ya'll with enjoy them. Thanks in advance for your support! :) -Missy

 

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

They say that time heals everything and for Kate Fuller, she must agree. If someone would have told her five years ago that she would eventually get to a place where she would smile without guilt and love to the fullest of her heart, she would have laughed in your face. Well, actually, considering she was still riding the aftershocks of being Amaru’s vessel, she most likely would have delivered a solid punch right between your eyes.

But now, it all makes sense because she is ridiculously happy and she does smile without guilt. And most importantly, she is so in love that it makes her sick.

But getting to a place of contentment, didn’t come easy. It was emotionally, mentally, and physically painful. There were days where she wanted to give up.

Give up on herself.

Give up on God.

Give up on her brother.

Give up on Seth.

Give up on everything.

Because there was nothing worse than looking in the mirror and not recognizing the reflection staring back at you. And that’s what she saw. Well, that and red eyes. The sights and sounds she experienced while walking around with that bitch Amaru in her continued to haunt her, no matter how hard she tried to release those moments early on in her recovery.

A week after being rescued, Seth came back to the motel they were stationed at while she healed with a box of brown hair dye. The look he gave her as he handed it over to her as she sat on the edge of the lumpy bed staring blankly at the TV, communicated more than words ever could. That look had been a turning point in her recovery and in the way she saw him.

Kate wasn’t lying when she said that she didn’t forgive him. Looking back on her words, she gives way to a small wince to the hurt and the tears that gathered in his beautiful eyes, but she wouldn’t take them back. At the time, she needed someone to blame for the pain and extreme torture she was undergoing and it was Seth that was on the receiving end of her conviction. In a way it was his fault. Well, his and Richie’s. They were the ones who took her and her family hostage in order to cross the border. And while they unknowingly led them into the temple that would change all their lives, their actions were a catalyst to her never ending pain.

The pain of losing her mama sliced her heart in two, but stabbing her father in his heart before he turned into a Culebra was worse. Innocently standing by as Amaru inflicted pain and carried out her disgusting behavior, had definitely hurt.

Kate’s recovery wasn’t smooth. She had both her good and bad days. Sleep was inconsistent and she was regularly woken with nightmares by screaming at the top of her lungs. But through it all, one thing was steady; Seth. He was a never ending constant that quietly gave her the stability she didn’t realize she needed. Or wanted.

It wasn’t just the box of hair dye he bought her. And it wasn’t the fact that he was the one to actually color it for her because she was still too weak and sluggish to do it herself. No, it was just the fact that he was there. Her harsh words of not forgiving him, clearly hurt him, but he continued to stand by her. At first she assumed that his hovering was purely out of guilt, but it was obviously more than that. Kate didn’t catch it right away, however it didn’t take long for her to finally recognize the look in his eyes; a mixture of concern and love.

When they finally moved from the motel to the permanent residence that Seth and Richie called home, things between Seth and Kate could no longer be ignored.

The few weeks that they spent at the motel before Kate was strong enough to travel, was solely focused on Kate’s health. Seth was literally at Kate’s beck and call. He sat vigil at her bedside night and day while she slept off the aftermath of Amaru. He tenderly brushed the hair off her forehead and stroked the soft confines of her cheeks whenever she squirmed in her slumber. When she needed a sounding board to yell out her anger to, Seth offered up his chest for her small fists to pound on. No complaints. Just acceptance.

From there, the former Bonnie and Clyde duo had a clean state that consisted of longing stares, lingering touches, and deep conversation.

But a few months into her recovery, Kate finally whispered the words that Seth had been longing to hear. _I do forgive you_. Those four words lit a fire deep inside Seth that couldn’t be ignored.

Seth tried his best to be considerate of Kate’s health and make sure she was ready before acting on his feelings, but those words made him snap. Cuddled up on his bed, Seth finally leaned over and placed a delicate warm kiss on Kate’s lips. It was short, but conveyed everything that he was feeling. Everything that they were _both_ feeling. His whispered,  _Thank You,_ was exchanged with adoring smiles before they met once again for a heart-stopping kiss.

As the months turned into years, Kate got stronger and so did her relationship with Seth. They took it slow, there was no rush. Together, they grew stronger than any other partnership. It was a newfound Mexican Honeymoon and they enjoyed basking in the glow of their own happiness.

Their life was the farthest thing from normal. But it worked for them. Side-by-side, they faced whatever life threw at them.

The newest curveball was delivered a little over eight months ago when the pregnancy test showed two pink lines. Their panicked initial response quickly transpired into pure joy of the thought that their love created life. A life they didn’t think was a possibility considering Kate’s life was on the line once upon a time ago.

Sitting up against the headboard of their bed with their three-day old baby girl cuddled up in Seth’s arms, they watched in awe as she slept.

Sophia was pure Gecko. She may have her mommy’s smile and nose, but other than that, she was Seth’s mini-me. Her olive skin and warm chocolate eyes had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. As she stirred from her sleep and opened those soulful eyes of hers and stared at her parents, Kate smiled without guilt and her full heart continued to fill with love.

And now looking into the eyes of their daughter, Kate knew that all the pain she experienced was well worth it for this moment.


End file.
